


one last time

by seungstarrs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Crying, M/M, Mentioned Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungstarrs/pseuds/seungstarrs
Summary: hyunjin gives seungmin one last day with him before they turn into strangers.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	one last time

**Author's Note:**

> hi im not very good at writing angst but yeah !!

silence settled between the two boys in the dining room. one kept his gaze at his lap, the other staring at him so intensely holes would’ve burnt through his head if his eyes were lasers. no one uttered a word, the silence was heavy on both of their shoulders. it wasn't something they were used to, it was different from the usual sounds of one's booming laughter, cries from a drama he’d finished. different from the others melodic voice resonating on their apartment walls as he sang his heart out to the usual ballads in his Spotify playlist. everything was different.

especially now that hyunjin had caught seungmin fooling with a person who wasn’t him.

"how long." hyunjin asked, unable to say more than that in fear of his voice cracking. "how long have you been messing around with changbin behind my back?"

"it started a month ago." seungmin could only whisper, visibly ashamed of what he had done. “hyu-” the younger was cut off by hyunjin, who still kept his gaze directly at him. 

“why?”  
that one word made his whole body feel ten times its weight. seungmin wasn’t able to answer, he couldn’t think of anything to say, there was nothing to explain. 

he did what he had done, and even he didn't know why. “why would you do that? seungmin we haven't been together for long, but is three years really nothing to you?”

"hyunjin, please let m-" seungmin raised his head, greeted by the sight of hyunjin face wet with tears. the two locked eyes, hyunjin was hurt. who wouldn't be, he had already imagined his whole life plan with seungmin in it, in two years or so he was planning to propose. he'd already had their whole future planned out, he didn't know what he was going to do. "hyunjin im sorry" seungmin whispered, he broke their shared gaze, unable to handle the look in hyunjin's eyes, especially being aware that he himself was the reason for this.

hyunjin chuckled, again it was different, he sounded so tired, like he'd lost all the strength in his body. "sorry? what do you want me to do with that? seungmin im hurt. i had our whole life planned out, i thought i'd be spending the rest of my life with you." he paused as his voice croaked, "please just answer my question. why would you do that to me? to us? what did i do wrong?" 

"i dont know." seungmin's vision became blurry as tears filled them out, spilling onto his lap. "hyunjin i'm so sorry, i don't know why i did that with him. you did nothing wrong, you are enough, please." he cried out softly, hands rubbing at his eyes, the other just scoffed.

. "seungmin if i were enough you wouldn't have done that with changbin, you wouldn't have made out with him at that 'company meeting' of yours it would've crossed your mind that i was waiting for you to get home." 

"I trusted you."

by now hyunjins sadness had turned into anger, quickly forgetting everything he had planned he'd decided what he wanted to do. "let's just break up" the words flew out of mouth and struck seungmin right in the heart, his tone just as cold as ice. seungmin widened his eyes and snapped his head up, "break up? hyunjin no, w-we can- i fix this, i'll be better please."

"please, jinnie, give me one last chance, just one more." seungmin was full on sobbing at this point, hyunjin just stared at him, he wasn't going to give in. "one time was enough seungmin. i still love you, and i don't think i'll ever stop-"  
"if thats so then please." interrupted by his hiccups his hands scrambled to hold onto hyunjins. "please just give me one more chance"

"no means no. i won't stop loving you seungmin but we just can't be with each other. it's clear you weren't content with just me as your boyfriend." hyunjin was being genuine, he still wanted to have his future with seungmin. he still wanted to be his. even so knowing that he couldn't fulfill seungmin's needs, he just couldn't bring himself to stay with him. "i'll move back into my mother's house in two days, until then please, i don't want to see your face anymore."

it was clear that hyunjin had made up his mind, all seungmin could do was nod, he didn't want to force the older to stay if he didn't want to. seungmin didn't deserve him and he knew that. "before you go, before we go our separate ways. can't you let me take you out one last time? you don't have to let me, but please, i just want to spend one more day with you." he pleaded, he knew that he had no right whatsoever to ask hyunjin for anything, but he was desperate. 

"okay." he wasn't going to lie to himself, he knew he wanted to go, so there was no point in saying no, maybe this would be better for him. "but only for a day, after that we're strangers." his conditions were cold, but seungmin wasn't going to complain, he was just thankful hyunjin had agreed to his proposal.

hyunjin glanced at the time on his phone, 12:34 am. he looked back at seungmin before standing up. he caught seungmin's glance as he moved "i'm going to sleep, we'll leave later at 2 in the afternoon." seungmin winced at the sound of hyunjin slamming their shared bedroom door shut. after spending his time sitting at the table crying, he followed hyunjin into the room. 

upon seeing that hyunjin was still awake, hands on his chest while he stared at the ceiling their eyes met again. "is it okay if i sleep on the bed?" he whispered sitting down on the bed's edge. through the light of the moon, he saw hyunjin nod. he crawled onto the bed pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"would you be uncomfy is i hugged you while im asleep?" he asked again, hyunjin shook his head, of course he wouldn't he loved it when seungmin clung onto him while he was asleep, it made him feel like he was the only one he needed, although he now knew that he wasn't that sadly didn't make him love it any less. 

"hyunjin?" the other whispered his name in his ear, spooning him. everything hurt, the emotional pain was starting to hurt him physically. he hummed in response. "can we leave at 12 instead?" seung suggested. 

"why?" was all hyunjin answered, although he knew what seungmin would reply with he wanted to hear it come from his mouth. "i just want to spend more time with you, considering it is my last day to be your 'lover.' " his voice faded as he said the last bit. again, hyunjin nodded, "last, can we spend tomorrow like nothing happened?" seungmin's last request was selfish, he was aware of that, but he couldn't help it. 

hyunjin took a deep breathe before replying to seungmin, who he could feel was tense. "okay, goodnight min i'm going to sleep." 

"goodnight jinnie."

both woke up at 8 am, seungmin cooked them breakfast just as he always did, they ate in front of each other just like nothing had happened between them. it surprised hyunjin how good they were at acting as if nothing happened, it almost made him feel better, but he reminded himself that by the end of the day they were bound to be strangers.

10 am, hyunjin sat on the sofa as seungmin started getting ready to step into the bath. he turned on the tv just to fill in the silence of the apartment. he spaced out thinking of nothing, seungmin stepped out and called his name telling him that he could start bathing already. hyunjin just nodded spending another ten minutes on the couch before he pulled himself out of his trance. 

11:30 am, with seungmin out of the room, hyunjin sat on his bed, frustrated because he couldn't decide on what he wanted to wear. "why am i even trying." he muttered to himself, standing up he walked to his closet and grabbed his favourite sweater, a gift from seungmin. the sight of the sweater made his heart sting, it was their 10th monthsary gift from seungmin, he gave seungmin a necklace on that day, that same necklace hung around seungmin's neck today, he'd paired it with the promise ring they gave each other on their 2nd anniversary.  
by 12 pm both boys were already in the car, seungmin kept one hand on the steering wheel, the other intertwined with hyunjin's as they sang their favourite songs together. they reached a cafe they were regulars at, the cashier recognized them greeting them with smiles. 

they both ordered what they usually did, the cashier seemed to have guessed what they were having as she mouthed it word by word as seungmin was telling her what they were having. sitting down in front of each other they enjoyed their food, a few side conversations would pop up occasionally but hyunjin mostly focused on the food. seungmin could only sigh, he saw that hyunjin was trying his best to act normal, although it did bother him he was determined to make their last day special.

they left, walking hand in hand to the dog cafe hyunjin brought seungmin to frequently, seungmin took his phone and snapping pictures of hyunjin as he played with the dogs, "i miss kkami.." hyunjin whispers to himself, he didn't expect seungmin to hear him resulting in him jumping as he heard the other respond, "you'll see kkami soon jinnie, don't miss him(?) too much." he did his best to giggle, hyunjin just nodded, a bittersweet smile painted on his face.

they'd spend over 2 hours at that dog cafe, long conversation were shared between the two, they laughed a lot too, they were beginning to become more comfortable with this date. hyunjin stepped with light jumps, he was back to his hyper self- that brought a smile to seungmin's face whilst he admired hyunjin's beauty. hyunjin suggested they go to the arcade at their local mall, seungmin agreeing taking them back to where the car was parked. 

reaching the mall hyunjin dragged him to the arcade, paying for the tokens he followed hyunjin around and played whatever they wanted to play. seungmin's eyes landed on the pink claw machine, hesitating before pulling hyunjin towards it. 

"which one do you want?" seungmin asked, hyunjin gave him a weird look "you know these things are scams right?" he laughed wholeheartedly, seungmin ignored him and asked him what he wanted again, hyunjin pointing at the dog plushy by the window. it'd taken seungmin around 5 tries, hyunjin could only laugh at the youngers determination, by the time seungmin finally got the plushy out he cheered for the boy, slinging an arm around his waist. although surprised by the sudden skinship seungmin smiled, it was as if hyunjin had forgotten that this was their last date. "for you." seungmin smiled, kissing hyunjin's cheek as he handed the toy to him. they spent the rest of their day at the mall, eating, playing and repeat. 

it was 7 in the evening, the moon seemed to shine brighter than it did the night before, in the comfortable silence of the car, seungmin drove hyunjin to their last destination. hyunjin looked at the building in amazement, they were at their old highschool. "minnie the building is closed though? how will we get in?" seungmin smirked at the question, pulling hyunjin out of the car and towards the back of the school. 

"climb over the wall." seungmin ordered, hyunjin looked at him confusion visible in his facial expression. "climb?? are you okay?" seungmin found that cute, the way hyunjin looked so confused. "please, like we didn't do this everyday before." 

"okay, fair but that was-" "just climb over the wall already!!" seungmin ushered. hyunjin rolled his eyes before stepping on the trash bin, using his arms to lift himself over the wall. with that both boys were over the wall, hyunjin walked behind seungmin, "can we hold hands?? its cold minnie." hyunjin whined, the other using all of his strength to not kiss him right then and there. "are we going to our usual spot?" 

"yeah"

the spot was in their 12th grade classroom, right outside the window where there was a ledge that they liked to sit on together after class. they sat hand in hand, allowing the silence to run between them, the moon caressed their skin. 

hyunjin broke the silence, "you remember whats happening after this right?" all seungmin could do was smile and nod, "i know." the silence enveloped them once again, hyunjin laying his head on seungmin shoulder. 

"can i kiss you?" seungmin whispered, and hyunjin nodded. the younger moved so that his lips made contact with hyunjin's, the kiss wasn't like any of the other kisses they'd shared over their three years with each other, it was bittersweet- the pain that the two had could be felt, hyunjin broke the kiss first, sobbing into seungmin shoulder, "you're an asshole." he whispered, though it hurt seungmin knew he deserved it, "i know, i really am sorry." he hugged hyunjin, the other clung onto his tighter. they cried in each other's embrace before leaving the school grounds. 

at home hyunjin took a shower first, seungmin closed his eyes, he was able to hear the older's sobs, when hyunjin stepped into their bedroom he avoided eye contact with seungmin. "can you sleep on the couch?" he requested softly, throat sore because of him crying. seungmin just nodded, standing up to embrace hyunjin in a hug. 

"i love you hyunjin." 

"i love you too."

seungmin woke up early again, greeted by the sight of hyunjin's luggage in the living room. "i'll drive you there." his offer was swiftly denied, "you want breakfast?" again, hyunjin said no. seungmin had accepted that hyunjin was going to leave, that they were supposed to get used to them being strangers,

it's hard to accept the fact that the person you thought you'd spend your life with is leaving, even harder to accept knowing that it was your fault. they stood at the entrance of their apartment, hyunjin at least allowed seungmin to help him carry his stuff to the elevator and to the front of where they lived. 

seungmin couldn't hold his tears, "we really can't be together anymore? there's really no chance for us?" he sobbed into hyunjins shoulder, pulling back to see hyunjin shake his head, tears filling his eyes as well. "no, i'm sorry seungmin."

he hailed a taxi over, seungmin could only watch as he loaded his things in, "i love you hyunjin." he spoke before hyunjin stepped to sit in. hyunjin just smiled before shutting the door. leaving seungmin a sobbing mess, "i'm sorry." he cried crouching down, hands covering his face, "i'm so sorry, i love you so much."

end.


End file.
